Pandora Wolves
by Olivia Nightray
Summary: This a pandora hearts/grey wolves series crossover. I couldn't find the grey wolves series listed on here so I put it as book x-overs instead. This is Gilbert x oc and eventual break x oc. There are several ocs in this story so if you don't like don't read. The first chapter starts 4 years after Oz was sent to the abyss and eventually will lead into Prince of wolves.
1. YAY FIRST CHAPTER GUYS

~4 years after Oz gets sent to abyss~

~Scotland~

Olivia Patterson and her twin brother Demetrius were fighting again. They had been fighting ever since they could walk. Every fight was always broken up by their father. At the age of four Olivia had run away from home and somehow ended up on Hebrides. She had been in the tragedy of sablier and she could remember most of what had happened. She had come out of the abyss with Gilbert at the Vessalius mansion. She had stayed there with Gil until four years ago when Oz had disappeared. Now at the age of 18, she was tired of putting up with her brother. Oh and there's one thing I should probably mention: Olivia comes from a long line of dominant Canis Lupus. She herself is quite different from others kind though. She has telekinetic abilities and can control fire. Her whole life her parents have made her keep it a secret. Her brother didn't even know. Another thing about her is that her cousin is Vasile Lupei, the alpha to the eastern Romanian pack (this is before the Romanian packs merged). Anyways I should probably get back to the fight. It started Demetrius decided it would be a good idea to tell his twin (who looked younger than him due to being in the abyss for almost a hundred years) and ended up biting off more than he could chew. They were fighting in their wolf forms and had probably been fighting for a good ten minutes before their parents came running out of the castle to put a stop to their 10th fight that month. Their father's alpha power causing the two of them to drop to the ground. Except this time was different for Olivia. This time she was fighting back. She continued to attempt to struggle to her feet.

"Olivia! Submit." It was an order given to her by her alpha. But she wasn't taking it. She snarled and pushed through her father's power, bit her brother one more time almost as if she were gloating to him about how she could fight it and he couldn't, and took off running into the trees surrounding the castle. The large black wolf ran through the trees as fast as she could. She knew she'd be in a lot of trouble when she went back, but she didn't care. She didn't want to submit anymore. She didn't want to be trapped there anymore. She wanted to go back to hebrides, back to Gilbert. It drove her crazy to be away from him. She didn't know why because as far she knew he was only human. She sat in a clearing in her wolf form when her mother walked up behind her with a nightgown for her to put on when she phased back.

"Why did you resist?" It was a fairly simple question but she kept repeating it to herself. Why did she resist? The answer was simple. She didn't want to.

Her mother sighed. "Your father isn't going to punish you. We decided that since you don't have a history of acting out like that, we'll let it go but if there's a next time you will be punished."

"There won't be a next time."

"Good. I'm glad you-"

"There won't be a next time because I'm leaving." It was a last minute decision. She couldn't stay there anymore. Just being there made her feel like she was suffocating.

"What?"

"I'm leaving."

"No you're not."

"Yes. I am. I'm not going to argue with you about it because I've made up my mind." She already knew what she had to do now. She ran back to the castle and headed straight to her room she pulled a knife out of her vanity and started cutting her long black hair. She'd always hated her long hair but her mother had made her keep it long. She cut it to just above her shoulders, then pulled a pair of black pants and a white long sleeved shirt out of her dresser. She put them on, pulled on a pair of black boots, and pulled her hair into a pony tail. She then pulled all of her dresses out of her closet and piled them onto the bed. She put on a black hooded cloak. She then picked up her calico cat Mercedes and slung the dresses over her shoulder and walked quickly back outside. She began to rip the dresses apart and threw them into a pile. She set them on fire as her mom was running out to stop her. She began to walk away with Mercedes on her shoulder when her mom grabbed her arm and was starting to beg her not to leave. She didn't hesitate to pull her arm away and continued walking. She got to the ocean and paid a fisherman to take her to Hebrides. Only when she got to Hebrides did she look back.

**~A few facts about Olivia~**

**She did not have the usual Scottish accent.**

**She was fluent in Romanian.**

**She had black hair and emerald green eyes.**

**She hated wearing dresses and acting like the perfect little girl.**

**She was not ladylike at all.**

~4 years later~

Olivia been back in Hebrides for 4 years now and was falling in love with Gil. She thought he was human and she didn't want to hurt him when she met her true mate so she decided she needed some time to think things over. She had gone to Romania to visit Vasile. She refused to go back to Scotland so she decided Romania would be better. Of course she hadn't given any notice that she would be coming so she did cause a few wolves to be a little territorial having a strange wolf appear all of a sudden. But Vasile and Alina welcomed her into their home and she was now sitting in Vasile's office talking to him about her situation with Gil when all of a sudden another wolf with black hair and gold eyes walked into the room. At first Olivia thought it was Gil but he looked a little different. Vasile introduced him as Decebel. And at that moment an idea popped into her head.

"Do you have a brother?"

"No. I have a sister."

"Are you sure? Did your father ever mention any relationships he may have had with a human before he met your mother?"

"He did mention that he had two sons with a human woman but when he went back to visit them, she said she had sold them. He thought that they had probably died."

"Do you know their names?" She had to admit she was getting excited now. She knew it couldn't be a coincidence that Decebel looked so much like Gil.

"Gilbert and Vincent."

If she had been standing she probably would've fallen over once the reality of the situation hit her. There was no way this was a coincidence. Gil was half werewolf. Which meant there was a possibility of him being her true mate.

_I'm going to end it here. I'll probably continue it tomorrow._


	2. PART TWO OF CHAPTER 1

_This is part two of chapter one cuz I ran out of time to work on it last night but I wanted to post it before I went to bed. I'm writing this on my kindle fire so it might take me longer to update especially if I'm too lazy to put up with my kindle's keyboard. It's too easy to mess things up. Well on with the story._

~before we finished last time~

If she had been standing she probably would've fallen over once the reality of the situation hit her. There was no way this was a coincidence. Gil was half werewolf. Which meant there was a possibility of him being her true mate.

~now~

"Vasile..." Olivia looked over to her older cousin. He looked expectantly at her waiting for her to finish that thought. "While that answers the question as to why I've been feeling such a strong pull toward Gil, but if he is my true mate then why haven't there been any other signs? I mean I've known him since I was 6 years old. I understand why they didn't show up when we were kids but I've been back in Hebrides for 4 years now. Don't you think something should've happened by now?"

"I don't really know much about half bloods so I'm not sure how long it would take for the mating signs to appear. Perhaps you should go back to Hebrides and just wait and see what happens."

"Ok. I hope I didn't worry him to much. I didn't exactly tell him I was leaving, I just sorta left..."

"I feel like I interrupted something important." Decebel said.

"No actually you helped quite a bit."

"How?"

"I know your half brothers. They're very good friends of mine. Well, Vasile I should probably go back home."

Olivia stood up as Vasile walked over to her and hugged her. He had heard what she'd gone through in Sablier. She was only nine years old and that was certainly too much for any child to go through. But he was happy she was back and that she had come to visit him considering she hadn't talked to any of their Scottish relatives. It meant that she wasn't completely shutting out family. "I hope you'll come back to visit again soon."

"I will. I promise." She said as she walked out of his office.

~back in Hebrides. Rainsworth mansion.~

Olivia followed Break into the room Sharon was having tea in. She thought Sharon might want to know what she had discovered. Before she had run off to Romania Sharon had dragged her into this room so they could talk about her feeling towards Gil that she had been attempting to avoid thinking about. Said conversation had led to her leaving Hebrides. She figured Sharon would find something out eventually so she decided her safest bet would be to talk to Sharon first. Not to mention she was afraid to talk to Gil after she just left without telling him.

"Olivia! Where have you been? Everyone's been worried about you. Especially Raven."

"Sorry I left without saying anything," she felt like she would be saying that a lot. "I went to Romania to visit my cousin Vasile."

"Is that all?"

"No... I wanted to talk to him about my situation with Gil.."

"And? Did you find anything out?"

"I found out who Gil's father was. He was the alpha to the western Romanian pack. He died a few years ago but he had a son and a daughter with his true mate. That makes Gil half werewolf. Which means there's a possibility that he's my true mate."

"That's wonderful, Olivia! Have you gone to see Gil yet?"

"No. Not yet..."

"Why not? Shouldn't you have gone to him first?"

"I'm not ready to talk to him yet. I left without saying anything and I know I worried him but I need more time to process everything. I'll go see him tomorrow. He's at his apartment right?"

"I believe so."

"Okay. Thank you Sharon."

"Anytime Olivia."

~the next day~

Olivia slowly made her way through the capital city of Hebrides. She would've taken a coach straight to his apartment but she wasn't really in a hurry. She kept telling herself that it was just Gil and that she had with him about so many other things but then her brain just had to remind her that none of those things had been nearly as important as this. After about an hour of walking she was standing in front of Gil's apartment building. She took a deep breath and went inside and began to make her way up the stairs to his apartment. She stood at the end of his hall questioning whether she really wanted to do this or not.

_'Come on, Liv. You can do this. You've been here plenty of times before. Just walk up to the door and knock dammit.'_

She slowly made her way to the door and knocked. He didn't answer right away so she leaned against the wall next to his door like she normally did when he didn't answer the door right away. When he opened the door he looked to the left to find Olivia standing there. She gave him a small smile.

"Hey Gil. Can we talk?"

"Of course. Come in."

She walked in and he shut the door behind her. She went and sat on the couch and he sat in the chair across from the couch.

"Where were you?"

"Romania."

"Why? You left without saying anything. Not even goodbye. I was worried about you."

"I'm sorry, Gil. It's just that, I've spent so long trying to just ignore my feelings for you because I didn't think it could become anything since I thought you were human. But when I was in Romania I found out who your father was. He was a werewolf. I think you might be my true mate. I've always felt a strong pull towards you and I wasn't sure why but my wolf has claimed you. She's always known. I know this is probably a lot to take in but I really do love you."

Gil wasn't really sure how to respond to that. He'd had a crush on her for a while now but he hadn't thought she felt the same way. He hadn't noticed that Olivia had walked up to him until he felt her take one of his hands. He knew that wolves found comfort in touch and he hadn't realized until now how important it really was. He stood up from his chair and looked down at her. Her eyes had begun to glow bright green.

Olivia gently pressed her lips to his. She had come up with a few theories as to why there were very few mating signs between them one of which is that nothing intimate had happened between them. She felt him tense a little when she kissed him but he slowly returned the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist, deepening the kiss. When the finally pulled back she rested her head on his chest. At that moment she felt like something had finally opened up in her mind. She could hear Gil's thoughts.

'Finally' she thought. She looked up at him and smiled. He looked so confused. He was cute when he was confused.

It was at this moment that he realized that they could hear each others thoughts. That meant their mental bond had opened up. He smiled back at her and kissed her again.

~after le make out session~

Gil was sitting on the couch with Olivia on his lap. Her head was resting on his chest and they were sending thoughts to each other. They were so lost in their own little world that they hadn't noticed Break come in through a cabinet.

"Well what do we have here?"

They both jumped at the sound of another person in the room. They both turned to look at the albino wolf. Olivia was glaring at him for ruining the moment. She'd kinda hoped that Sharon would keep Break busy with something but apparently that was too much to ask for. She stared into his eyes challenging him. She knew it would piss him off but he could control himself so she wasn't worried about him phasing and trying to fight her. He growled at her which made Gil growl at him and Olivia couldn't stop from giggling at the fact that Gil was growling at Break.

~later that night~

Gil lay on his bed with his arms wrapped around his mate's waist. He buried his face in her neck and took in her sent. His markings that he'd had since he was 16, had changed earlier and Olivia had the markings that would fit his like a puzzle piece on her back. He kissed her one more time before finally falling asleep.

_Whoa guys. It got a little fluffy there at the end. Lol. From now on when I write I'm going to just use single quotation marks instead of italicizing. It's too much work to change it back from italics after I'm done using it on my kindle. The few times I have been able to change it back I don't know how i did it. So for spoken stuff it's this: " and for thoughts its this: '._


	3. Bonding Ceremony and Blood Rites

Ok so in this chapter its going to be the bonding ceremony and the blood rites and if you haven't read the grey wolves series, the bonding ceremony is basically the werewolf equivalent of a wedding and the blood rites...Well you'll find out when you get that far. If you haven't read the grey wolves series its really good. Both ph and the grey wolves series are really emotional series and I have cried a lot reading them both. And the reason this is rated M is because of the grey wolves series. There is a lot of cussing and sexual humor so just be prepared for that when I get to it.

* * *

~flashback~

Gil stared in the bathroom mirror and watched as his markings, which he'd had since he was 16 and hadn't really understand what they were until now, creeped up his neck to just above his ear, and down his arm to his wrist. The markings were on the right side of his body meaning he was a dominant and went up over his shoulder and onto his chest meaning that even though he was only half werewolf he could still be an alpha. Olivia walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around him. She stood up on her tip toes and kissed his neck.

"So your markings changed huh?"

"Yeah."

Olivia started to take off her shirt to check for her markings. When Gil realized what she was doing he blushed bright red.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Checking to see if mine have shown up yet."

"N-now?!"

Olivia rolled her eyes at him. "Yes now."

"Why?" Gil was blushing even redder now."

"Cuz they might be on my back so I need you to check."

"B-but-"

"Would you rather I ask Break to check~?"

Gil wasn't really sure why but he growled at the thought of another man seeing his markings on her. "No."

At that moment break had skipped in in a very Break-like manner. "You really should lock the doors ya know~?"

"Get. Out." Gil growled as he stood in front of Olivia.

~later after he checked for the markings~

"So I probably should explain the blood rites to you."

"Blood rites?"

"Yeah. The blood rites, unlike the bonding ceremony is done in private. We have to exchange blood."

"H-how?"

"Well uhh we have to bite each other on the neck..."

"Eh?! Isn't there a less painful way?"

"Well from what I've heard it's not really painful at all."

"Y-yeah but still..."

"I guess if you were raised on human standards this would sound pretty weird huh?"

"J-just a little."

~end flashback~

Olivia looked at her reflection in the mirror. Alina had given her a white dress that came down to her knees and a small black jacket with a collar that covered the markings on her neck. She really hated wearing dresses but she figured she should for this.

"Are you ready?" Alina asked from the doorway.

"I've never been more ready for anything before."

"Good. Come on everyone's waiting."

As she walked into the room, her eyes went instantly to Gil. He was dressed as he usually was except his hair was pulled back. She made her way over to stand next to him. They smiled at each other and turned to Vasile.

"Gilbert, it is time for you to recite the formal vows to your mate. Olivia, you will sit in the chair while Gilbert recites the vows and while doing so he will wash your feet. This symbolizes his willingness as the leader and Alpha to serve you, his mate. To care for your most basic needs no matter how big or small, and to give you the honor you are due as his Luna."

Olivia sat on the chair and Gil knelt down in front of her and started wash her feet. Then began to recite the formal vows Vasile had taught him. "On this day I kneel before you, as a servant to my mate, to ask if you will make me whole. Will you give yourself to me? Finally calming the beast inside, bringing order to chaos, shining light where there has been only darkness? Will you bind your life to mine, your fate to mine, and your soul to mine and in doing so complete the mate bond?"

He dried her feet as he waited for her response. She slid off the chair and sat on her knees in front of him. Holding his gaze, she recited the response. "On this day I kneel with you, my mate. I will make you whole as you will make me whole. I will give myself to you, calming the beast, bringing order to chaos, and shining light where there has been darkness. I will bind my life to yours, and my soul to yours and complete our mate bond. I will take you for my own, my mate, and my Alpha."

(Now I'm just going to skip ahead to the blood rites cuz I'm too lazy and not creative enough to make up personal vows and offerings so I'll just leave it all to your imagination.)

Olivia sat on Gil's lap kissing him as they sat on their bed in the spare bedroom they were using in the Romanian pack's mansion while they were there. Gil started to kiss down her neck until he got to the spot where his instincts told him to bite. He kissed her there once before gently biting down. His canines lengthened and sunk into her flesh drawing blood. When he pulled back he grabbed one of the damp wash cloths from the bed side table and cleaned up the blood. Then Olivia repeated all of the above steps.

*I'll leave the rest to your imagination cuz it's midnight and I don't feel like going into more detail. I'll probably have the next chapter up tomorrow night or Sunday.*


End file.
